


sting

by hurricane_drunk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F L U F F, He needs love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, More tags to be added, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, brief suicide mention, chapter 2 spoilers, child abuse mention, kazuichi is depressed okay, kuzusouda, mild descriptions of injuries, so does fuyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_drunk/pseuds/hurricane_drunk
Summary: when you feel pain, your soulmate does as well. kazuichi soda had lost hope of finding his soulmate- until he collapsed next to fuyuhiko after his "apology"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this soulmate au, if you experience pain, your soulmate does too. and vice versa.  
> there aren't any graphic depictions of child abuse, just mentions of alcoholism and violence. i headcanon kazuichi to come from a rough home life, and obviously fuyu did too because i doubt you can avoid that when youre raised in a gang lol  
> but yes its a couple brief mentions, but i want yall to stay safe

Kazuichi had always been ecstatic over the idea of meeting his soulmate. Not a lot of people shared his enthusiasm, but he didn’t mind as long as he found them. Looking back, he felt almost sorry for his parents- he was already a restless, energetic kid, and his soulmate was apparently similar because he was always getting bruises on his legs and arms. Excluding the one time he got a black eye. Or, at least, he would feel sorry for his parents- but neither of them spent much time remembering his existence. His dad had climbed inside a bottle long before he was born. But alas, that was beside the point. 

He had began to lose hope of meeting his soulmate when the killing game began. He was absolutely terrified- his soulmate had been the reason he’d held on as long as he did without...well, you know. Dying. But was there a point in fighting for so long if he was just going to get ripped by one of his classmates? But while he was there, a couple of said classmates found their soulmates- Sonia and Gundham, Akane and Nekomaru. And, of course, Hiyoko and Mahiru. But no one dared speak about that- not after the most recent trial. He couldn’t imagine what Hiyoko was going through; what did you do when your soulmate died? What did she feel? Was it...painful?

His thoughts were interrupted by someone stomping up the stairs to the restaurant, and he looked over only to meet eyes with Fuyuhiko. Wearing an eyepatch. He jumped up at the same time as Hajime, who rushed over, saying “shit! You should be resting! Mikan, did you release him?” the nurse barely managed to stutter out an answer, but Kazuichi wasn’t listening. He was looking into the yakuza’s eye (not eyes. hes not sure how to get used to that), the melting pot of grey and gold and green. Kazuichi loved that color, he didn’t know what it was but he wanted to live in it. He realized abruptly that he was blatantly staring. And so was Fuyuhiko. Both of them turned pink and looked away. 

“If you bastards don’t mind, I came here for a reason.” At this, everyone quieted and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. “My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. It’s pronounced Fu-yu-hi-ko. Whatever I say after this point... I apologize in advance if I make a mistake!” He punctuated his statement by bowing deeply. Kazuichi looked around him to see the confused and stunned expressions of his classmates. Just as his eyes met Hiyoko, the blood drained from his face. She looked like she was seconds away from erupting. He opened his mouth to tell her to calm down, but it was too late.

“You think we’d accept that half-assed apology? Hah! We’re not gonna forgive you that easily!” She shouted, visibly shaking. Kazuichi muttered _speak for yourself _before meeting those golden greys again. Fuyuhiko looked contemplative, not shocked or upset. He nodded.__

__“I know. What I did was unforgivable. I knew you wouldn’t be satisfied with that kind of apology.” He suddenly dropped into a crouching position, his arm darting across his body. Everyone heard Kazuichi’s scream before they saw the blood spill. He felt a horrible, mind-numbing pain across his stomach. He collapsed into a similar position as the blonde, gasping for air and clutching his stomach. He looked up and met eyes with the other boy for the last time, before the restaurant swirled out of his eyesight and was replaced with black._ _

__-_ _

__Kazuichi woke with a start. He shot up in his bed, gasping. Well, not _his _his bed. It looked like he was in a hospital room. But not a normal one? Where was he? He swung his legs off the bed, and hissed in pain. There was still a dull ache underneath his skin, but a sharp pain on it. He carefully lifted his shirt, and saw a raised, red line stretching from one side of his stomach to the other. It wasn’t open- no skin was broken- but it hurt like a bitch. How did he get this...? Then he remembered. Fuyuhiko falling to the ground. Blood.___ _

____No, no no no. It can’t be. His soulmate was not a _guy _, let alone a fucking yakuza.___ _ _ _

______The mechanic stood up, one arm clutching his stomach. He gathered that he must have been in the on-call room, due to the supplies stacked in the corners and various chairs and such. He stumbled towards the door, and paused before opening it to see if he could hear anything. It was silent. He pushed the door open, and crept down the hallway. The first room he passed was empty. He needed to find Fuyuhiko. Through the window in the next door, he spotted the blonde in his bed, back facing the door. Kazuichi’s breath hitched in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Creeping the door open- trying to remain quiet as to not wake the other boy- he tentatively stepped into the room. He was surprised that he hadn’t heard or seen Mikan yet; he assumed she would be doting on her patients. But he was glad to have alone time with Fuyuhiko- he seriously needed to figure his shit out. But of course, he tripped over his feet and accidentally slammed the door behind him. This caused the previously sleeping boy before him to wake; he gingerly sat up and Kazuichi winced at the resulting pain in his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The fuck’re you doing?” he called from the bed. If Kazuichi weren’t so damn uncomfortable he’d chuckle. He grimaced and looked up, meeting eyes once again with Fuyuhiko._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah- um... I came to uh- you-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Spit it out already,” Fuyuhiko said without venom, crossing his arms. He looked so...soft. With the glow of the window behind him he looked like, well, an angel. Imagine that, an angel in the mafia._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I came to check up on you! I woke up in the other room because- uh, well, that’s not important.” He stood up, pulled a chair from one side of the room and sat down next to the bed, not without some pain. “Why did you do it?” he blurted, and regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. He clenched his shark teeth and regretted ever speaking. Fuyuhiko took a deep breath, and looked out the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I know I can never be really forgiven. It’s- I killed Hiyoko’s fuckin’ soulmate, you know?” He gave a weak, apologetic smile. “I have no idea how fuckin’ terrible that must be. She’s got every right to hate my guts.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well th-that’s no reason to spill them!” Kazuichi interjected, and broke out in a blush after the words escaped his mouth. He really needed to develop some kind of filter, so his thoughts aren’t immediately spoken. But the boy next to him...smiled. He laughed, and to Kazuichi it sounded warm and soft, like nights spend in front of the fireplace while the snow storms outside. It sounded like home. This made his blush deepen and _fuck he was gay. _____ _ _ _ _

________“I appreciate the concern, Kaz, but I’m fine. Even if she can’t forgive me, I hope she knows I mean it.” The kindness in his voice and the nickname did nothing to help the mechanic’s already prominent blush. The taller boy thought out and planned his next words carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Was Peko your soulmate?” Or not. Fuyuhiko had just said he didn’t know how it felt to have your soulmate die. But the small boy didn’t look angry. His face flushed, and he had to take a few deep breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No,” he started. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to voice his thoughts. “She thought she didn’t have one- she never got any pain from who would be her soulmate. And I felt bad for mine- I still do. Growin’ up in a gang ain’t fuckin easy, I was always gettin’ roughed up by my dad and the higher ups in the clan. All I got from him were some bruises, he must’ve been a sporty kid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “Wait- no- I- fuck!” he sputtered, trying to cover his tracks, “I don’t- I’m sorry- I’m bi!” He blanched at his own admission, and bit down on his lip hard. He tasted copper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ow!” Kazuichi yelped at the same time Fuyuhiko hissed, a hand flying to his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stared at each other. “Kazuichi,” Fuyuhiko muttered, “why did you wake up in a hospital?” it sounded like he was beginning to piece things together. Shakily, the pink-haired boy stood- wincing in pain from the strain on his stomach wound- and lifted the hem of his shirt (Mikan had changed him out of his jumpsuit). There was a sharp intake of breath as Fuyuhiko saw the telltale scar identical to his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Shit.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kazuichi isn't that smart, for an ultimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im gonna continue this into an actual fic, but it'll have a time skip to after the game. also

Both boys were blushing furiously. Kazuichi lowered his shirt and sat back down. An unbearable silence fell over them as they just looked at each other. What was one supposed to say now? If he had internet, he would google “what to do when you find your soulmate,” but he didn’t, and he had a horrible case of foot-in-mouth whenever he spoke, so he remained silent. 

“Wait, how did you not fuckin notice when Peko- during the trial?” Kazuichi could gather that Fuyuhiko meant _I got stabbed in the face and you didn’t notice? _He laughed awkwardly in response;__

__“I fainted.” they sat in another brief moment of silence before both of them broke out in laughter and _god _Kazuichi just couldn’t get enough of that laugh. So warm and inviting. Hey- he was allowed to have those thoughts now, right? Wait, fuck, should he confess his crush? He hadn’t even been able to confess it to himself. And although it was completely irrational, he found himself wondering “what if Fuyuhiko doesn’t feel the same?” as if to answer this, the boy sitting upright on the bed cleared his throat, and didn’t shift his gaze from his hands in his lap.___ _

____“If we’re being honest, I’m, ah, glad...that it’s you.” The last half was muttered quietly, and Kazuichi could feel his face heat up even more, if that was possible. He nodded in response. Fuyuhiko reluctantly looked up, and they met eyes again. Looking closer, the mechanic couldn’t help but love everything he saw. Smooth, soft-looking pale skin dusted in freckles, smile lines on the corners of his eyes, the enveloping gray of his irises. How the yakuza’s dark brown roots were growing in from lack of upkeep (in turn, his pink hair was growing in black at the roots as well), the designs shaved in his head growing out as well. He truly did look perfect, in every sense of the word._ _ _ _

____And they must have been subconsciously leaning in closer because their faces were only a foot or so apart, and Kazuichi widened his eyes at this realization, and he pulled back. Or he tried to, but a small hand shot out and grabbed his collar, pulling him back. Much to his surprise, their lips met and it was...soft. He cringed internally at how his chapped lips rubbed the other boy’s, but luckily he didn’t seem to mind. Everything about Fuyuhiko was soft and sweet. It seemed completely unfitting to the “big scary yakuza” front he put on, but now that Peko was gone, he had dropped some of his walls. Some. and Kazuichi couldn’t help but hope that he’d be able to take them down. He had walls too, but they were built on shaky framework and poorly guarded. If anyone showed him kindness, they fell down almost instantly._ _ _ _

____Just as he began to relax into the kiss, of course, the door opened. Kazuichi jumped away from the other boy- Fuyuhiko’s grip on his shirt had loosened and he was able to break free. He shouted in surprise, but it was just Mikan. And Hajime, right behind her. Mikan yelped:_ _ _ _

____“A-ah! I-I’m s-so sorry! I di-didn’t mean to i-intrude!” tears sprang to her eyes, and she was lightly weeping. Kazuichi threw his hands up in a defensive position, blushing harder than he had in probably his whole life. And on the other hand, Fuyuhiko’s eyes were blown wide, all color drained from his face._ _ _ _

____“It’s all good!” Kazuichi forced out, giving a big shark-like grin before saying “well I’m going to go now!” He got concerned looks from everyone in the room (especially hajime) before leaving the room, strolling down the hall, and fucking sprinting to his cabin as soon as he was out of view._ _ _ _

____But Fuyuhiko could see through his window, and he giggled to himself as Mikan began to unwind his bandages._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Fuyuhiko was finally back in his cabin. He really shouldn’t be, he should be under supervision- but if he were honest with himself, he didn’t care. He was going to live, for Peko and for Mahiru, but he wasn’t going to sit in a hospital room when he could be doing literally anything else. Currently, he was reading a book that Sonia had leant him on occult healing rituals. He wasn’t sure what to make of the gesture, but had thanked her anyways. He was wondering to himself when the next blood moon was, and where he’d be able to acquire some witch hazel, before a soft knock came at the door. He sighed, and stood up to open it._ _ _ _

____Out of all the people it could have been, he did not expect Kazuichi to be there, looking like he just saw a ghost. “Can I, er, come in?” He asked nervously, when Fuyuhiko didn’t invite him. Instead of replying, he opened the door wider, and stepped to the side so he could enter. As soon as Kazuichi had stepped into the threshold, the shorter boy turned, closed, and locked the door. He heard a deep breath come from behind him- maybe Kazuichi was trying to calm himself down? But why?_ _ _ _

____“So why-” he wasn’t able to finish, because he found himself swiftly pinned to the door behind him. Kazuichi’s right hand was pressed next to his head, while his left cupped Fuyuhiko’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The latter didn’t reciprocate at first, still processing what the fuck just happened. When his mind caught up with his body, he snaked one arm behind Kazuichi’s neck, the other in his hair. His greasy hair, Fuyuhiko took note. He parted their lips, only to bring them back together- harsher, this time- eliciting a groan from the taller boy._ _ _ _

____Fuyuhiko lightly licked Kazuichi’s lips, and when the other reciprocated he bit his bottom lip. The pain reciprocated into his on lip, and a small shiver travelled down his spine. Man, this whole soulmate thing was perfect for sado-masochists such as himself. He kind of hoped that Kazuichi was the same. He dragged his tongue along the sharp spikes of his soulmate’s (can you believe that? Soulmates?) teeth, to which moth of them moaned into. He tugged at the other boy’s pink locks, and when he pulled back they met eyes again. This made the idiot in front of him blush so that his face nearly matched that ridiculous hair._ _ _ _

____“What, you’re not gonna even take me on a damn date before you jump my bones?” Fuyuhiko smirked at Kazuichi’s surprised and embarrassed face, and he jumped to defend himself._ _ _ _

____“I’m not trying to-! I was just- Aw, man!” he whined when the other boy broke out in laughter. “D-does this mean we’re uh, you’re my b-boyfriend?” and Fuyuhiko couldn’t hide how his chest swelled, how his face flushed, how genuine his smile was, or how fucking bad he wanted to kiss that idiot. So he did, deep and slow and soft._ _ _ _

____“Yes, you dumbass,” he muttered against his lips. And even though both of them were somewhere where they could die at any time, they found themselves feeling so, so safe._ _ _ _


End file.
